falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo
}} ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Beschreibung wurde kompromittiert und ein Agent gibt Informationen an Caesar's Legion über Truppenbewegungen der RNK weiter, finde heraus wer dieser Agent ist. Lösung (RNK-Alternative) Schneller Lösungsweg (RNK) Detaillierter Lösungsweg (RNK) Im Camp McCarran befindet sich ein großes, ehemaliges Flughafengebäude. Im Erdgeschoss (hinterer Bereich), neben dem Haupteingang, befindet sich das Büro von Colonel James Hsu. Um die Mission auszulösen sollte man mit ihm sprechen. Im Gespräch wird er dem Kurier ein paar seiner Probleme im Camp unterrichten. Je nach Karma bei der RNK ist er auskunftsfreudiger oder nicht (negativer Ruf). Neben Problemen mit einem gefangenen Centurio der Legion und dem extrem schlechten Essen im Camp, erwähnt er nun auch noch, dass er keinen seiner Soldaten "zur Latrinenpause schicken kann, ohne dass sie sich eine Kugel fangen". Er vermutet es gibt einen Spion im Camp. Er hat Captain Ronald Curtis bereits mit dem Problem beauftragt, aber es würde sicher nicht schaden, wenn ein Außenstehender dem Captain helfen könnte mehr herauszufinden. Nun begibt man sich (gegenüber von Hsus Büro auf der anderen Seite der Halle (EG)) zu Captain Curtis und spricht ihn auf diese Sache an. Schnell wird er sich bereiterklären den Kurier in seine Ermittlungen einzuweihen und gibt an, der soll doch bitte einige Offiziere befragen, ob sie etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt haben.Zunächst sollte man zu Lieutenant Carrie Boyd gehen, die sich im ersten Obergeschoss der Halle befindet, über Curtis Büro (sozusagen). Sie führt gerade die Vernehmung mit dem Legionär durch, den man gefangen genommen hatte. Sollte man einen guten Ruf bei der RNK haben, kann man Boyd bei ihren "Problem-Centurio" helfen. (hoher Sprachskill von Nutzen beim Verhör mit dem Gefangenen, oder Intelligenz 8, womit man vortäuschen kann Assasine der Legion zu sein). Boyd erzählt einem, dass es Einbrüche im alten Wachturm des Camps gegeben habe, aber seltsamerweise nichts verschwunden ist, und die Tür zum Turm auch nicht aufgebrochen wurde. Sie wird euch dann den Schlüssel zum Turm geben, damit man sich die Sache mal selbst ansehen kann. Sollte man zufällig die 1. Aufklärung auf dem Parkplatz (Zelt) vor dem Terminalgebäude gefunden haben, dann sprecht mit Corporal Sterling. Der ehemalige Ranger hat immer ein Auge auf dem Camp und ihm ist aufgefallen, dass jede Nacht gegen ein Uhr das Licht im Turm brennt, obwohl man Sterling jedesmal versichert, dass das unmöglich sein kann. Alternativ kann man ohne Ruf- oder Karmaverlust das mit sehr leicht gesicherte Terminal direkt an dem Turm hacken und dort sehen, dass immer um 1 Uhr jemand hereingeht, obwohl niemand Dienst hat. Mit Sergeant Daniel Contreras (Waffenausgabe) zu sprechen ist vergebliche Liebesmüh (sein Lager befindet sich im Bahnhofsareal des Flughafengebäudes; ganz am Ende des breiten Ganges), aber man kann sein Lager als Durchgang benutzen, um so auf das Rollfeld zu gelangen. Haltet euch auf dem Rollfeld nun nach links und lauf um das riesige Gebäude herum bis ihr einen hohen Turm in der Mauer findet. Grabt euch ein (wenn noch nicht ein Uhr ist) und wartet den Zeitpunkt ab. Dann benutzt den Schlüssel und belauscht den Spion, der sich als Captain Curtis herausstellen wird. In seinem Funkspruch bekommt ihr heraus, dass Curtis eine Bombe in der Einschienenbahn versteckt hat. Um diese zu entschärfen benötigt man entweder 45 Punkte in Wissenschaft oder 35 Punkte in Sprengstoff. Wenn eure Skills nicht hoch genug sind, könnt ihr Curtis auch töten, er trägt den Deaktivierungscode bei sich (dafür kein Ruf-Verlust, Curtis zählt als Mitglied der Legion). Die Einschienenbahn befindet sich im ersten Obergeschoss der Haupthalle des Gebäudes, über Colonel Hsus Büro. (Gang macht Knick nach links und dort ist die Tür zum Bahnsteig.) Die Bombe wurde im Lüftungsschlitz in der Bahn versteckt, wenn ihr die Bahn betretet geradeaus. Sobald sie entschärft ist, kehrt zu Colonel Hsu zurück und teilt ihm die Ereignisse mit. Curtis wird daraufhin exekutiert und die Mission ist erfolgreich abgeschlossen.Wenn ihr Colonel Hsu erneut ansprecht bekommt ihr einen Schlüssel . Als (Unterschlupf) dienend von der RNK südlich von hier. Tagebucheinträge (RNK) Lösung (Legion-Alternative) Schneller Lösungsweg (Legion) Detaillierter Lösungsweg (Legion) Ist der Ruf sowohl bei Caesar's Legion als auch bei der RNK hoch genug, erhält man diese Quest von Colonel Hsu und erhält bei Captain Curtis die Dialogoption "Ich weiß wer Sie sind, ich arbeite ebenfalls für die Legion." (INT ≥ 8 benötigt). Diese Dialogoption ist auch verfügbar, wenn man Trau, schau, wem? abgeschlossen hat und herausgefunden hat, dass Capt. Curtis ein Doppelagent ist. Spricht man nun mit Curtis muss man ihm sagen, dass Hsu dem Spieler nicht genug traut. Geht durch alle Dialogoptionen bis die Quest erscheint, bei der man die Einschienenbahn in die Luft jagen muss. Folge dem Questpfeil zum Mistkübel vor dem Ticketschalter und entnimm alle Gegenstände. Nimmt man nicht alle Gegenstände mit, ist es später nicht möglich, Davey Crenshaw die Schuld an der Explosion zu geben. Sobald man alle Gegenstände aus dem Abfalleime genommen hat, muss man noch einmal mit Hsu reden und ihm sagen, dass man das Informationsleck untersucht. Dann begibt man sich zu Einschienenbahn. Ist der RNK-Ruf hoch genug, kann man einfach an den Soldaten vorbeigehen. Falls nicht, gibt es bei den Wachen einen Schichtwechsel um 9:00 und 18:00, während dem die Bahn kurz unbewachst ist. Alternativ kann man sich auch als RNK-Mitglied verkleiden. Geh durch die Tür und betrete die Einschienenbahn, etwas links, in einem Abzugsschacht, den man aktivieren muss, um die Bombe zu deponieren. Die Quest wird nun sagen, dass man die Einschienenbahn verlassen soll und warten soll, bis sie abfährt. Verlasst aber nicht die Einschienenbahn bevor ihr sie in die Luft jagt, weil man die Quest sonst manchmal nicht beenden kann. Als Nächstes betrete wieder das Haupthebäude und betrete das Concourse. Im linken Bereich steht eine Truhe, auf die der Questmarker zeigt. In diese Truhe muss man Abraxo-Putzmittel, einen Stromleiter, eine Kernspaltungsbatterie, die Sabotagepläne und Wunderkleber legen. Als nächstes folgt man dem Questmarker zu Davey Crenshaw und muss diesen töten. Per Dialog ist mit Schleichen 40 eine besondere Option verfügbar, mit welcher man Davey "sauber" erledigen kann. Nun muss man wieder mit Colonel Hsu reden; die erste Dialogoption, mit der man ihm von den vom Spieler hinterlegten Beweisen erzählt, bring einem 100 Kronkorken, dito mit der zweiden Option. Die ersten beiden Dialogoptionen können beliebig oft wiederholt werden, wobei man immer wieder 100 Kronkorken bekommt. Bei der dritten Dialogoption bekomm man nichts. Zum Schluss geht man zurück zu Curtis und erzählt ihm, dass er aus dem Schneider ist, und man erhält 550 EP sowie 150 Kronkorken. Tagebucheinträge (Legion) Infos * Curtis zählt beim Belauschen im Turm schon als Mitglied der Legion, also verliert man keinen Ruf bei der RNK, wenn man ihn tötet, und gilt, wenn man ihn mit einer der vorgegeben Waffen tötet als Punkt für die Herausforderung Gegen alle Tyrannen. * Wenn man nicht weiterkommt während man darauf wartet, dass Curtis im Kontrollturm seinen Funkspruch durchgibt, können PC-Spieler in die Konsole eingeben, während der Spieler sich im Turm befindet. Danach muss der Spieler den Turm verlassen und erneut betreten. * Sobald man sich die Bombe holt, steht man in dieser Quest auf Seiten der Legion und kann die Einschienenbahn nicht mehr benutzten, auch wenn man Curtis während der Quest tötet. Auf dem PC kann man mit den Konsolenbefehlen und auf die RNK-Seite der Quest wechseln. * Ist man bei der RNK als Terrorist bekannt, wenn man für Casear arbeitet, wird man von Captain Curtis angegriffen, auch wenn man als RNK-Mitglied verkleidet ist. Dies ist häufig der Fall, wenn die Quest Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist aktiv ist und die Quest von Vulpes Inculta erhalten hat. Dies macht es unmöglich, die Quest zu beenden. Tötet man Curtis und reist dann zum Fort, werden alle Legionsmitglieder dort den Spieler angreifen. Wartet man drei Tage im Spiel sollten sie den Spieler nicht mehr angreifen. * Man muss Curtis nicht verfolgen; man kann auch im Schleichmodus bis Mitternacht beim Eingang des Turms warten. Sieht man dann nicht, wie Curtis den Turm betritt, kann man bis ca. 1:30~2:00 warten, bis dahin sollte Curtis den Turm betreten haben und die Quest kann fortgesetzt werden. * Kommt man in der Quest nicht weiter, aber schafft es, den Einschienenbahnhof zu betreten, während gleichzeitig die Quest Ein Retter in der Not aktiv ist, kann man nach Camp McCarran schnellreisen und Colonel Hsu um Verstärkung für Bitter Springs bitten, aber nicht mit ihm über die Einschienenbahn reden. Geht man nun zurück und sieht zu, wie der Zug explodiert, kann man Colonel Hsu erzählen, dass die Einschienenbahn zerstört wurde. * Sollte man diese Quest auf Seiten der Legion verbündet haben, bei der Ermordung von Crenshaw nicht entdeckt worden sein, und Colonel Hsu nach der Quest nicht getötet haben ist es möglich, dass man Hsu immer aufs Neue berichtet, wer die Einschienenbahn zerstört hat. Dafür erhält immer wieder 100 Kronkorken. Offiziell ist es ein Spielfehler, aber ein Weg, wie man ohne große Mühe viel Geld verdienen kann. ** Nach Beendigung der Quest bleiben die Beweise, die in Crenshaws Truhe hinterlegt wurden, für immer dort, genauso wie die Sabotagepläne. Es gibt keine Änderungen in NPC-Dialogen sollte man diese Beweise wieder aus der Truhe entnehmen. Sogar die Pläne kann man wieder ohne Reaktionen der NPCs mitnehmen. * Mit der Mülleimer in dem sich die Gegenstände befinden, mit denen man Crenshaw verleumdet kann bis zu dem spezifischen Punkt in der Quest nicht interagiert werden. * Es ist möglich mit der Audioaufnahme über dem Einstieg der Einschienenbahn zu "reden", in dem man sich auf einen der Sitze stellt. Die einzige Dialogoption ist allerdings eine Verabschiedung. * Betritt man den Zug ist es möglich, dass der Zug mitsamt Spieler abfährt und explodiert, was zum Tode führt. * Ist man bei der RNK "Gemieden" kann man Colonel Hsu immer wieder dazu überreden, dass der Spieler eine zweite Chance verdient hat, womit man unbegrenzt EP erhalten kann. * Ist es nicht möglich versteckt zu bleiben, wenn man Curtis belauscht, kann man eventuell einen Stealth Boy in einem Seesack gegenüber einem Ticketschalter (nicht der bei dem der Mülleimer mit der Bombe steht) finden. * Manchmal, wenn man mit den Securitrons auf den Strip spricht, sollte man die Einschienenbahn zerstört haben, werden sie sagen, dass "die Einschienenbahn von McCarran zerstört wurde und das Problem behoben wird". Die Einschienenbahn wird daber niemals repariert werden. * Während Trau, schau, wem? muss man Martina erzählen, dass der Spieler von der Legion geschickt wurde, um sie zu beschützen. Dann muss man Vulpes sagen, dass Martina Curtis gegenüber Meldepflicht hat, damit man diese Quest von Vulpes bekommt. * Sollte man darauf kommen, dass man Curtis bereits von den Verdächtigungen erzählt hat (was dazu führt, dass er seinen Funkspruch nicht durchgibt und den Spieler im Turm angreift), kann man dies mithilfe des Konsolenbefehls rückgängig machen. Fehler * Manchmal, nachdem man Curtis getötet hat und die Codes bekommen hat, kann man die Monorail betreten sondern nur mit ihr zum Strip schnellreisen. ** Um dies zu verhindern, darf man nur einmal mit Curtis sprechen (um die Quest fortzusetzen und um ihn belauschen zu können). Spricht man ein zweites Mal mit ihm, wird er davon sprechen, den Spion alleine zu finden und er wird den Spieler angreifen, wenn dieser versucht, Curtis im Kontrollturm zu belauschen. Dies wird dazu führen, dass die Zerstörung der Einschienenbahn die einzige Option ist. * Ein Spielfehler passiert, sollte man die Quest auf Seite der Legion erledigen und einen guten Ruf bei der RNK haben, wenn man zuerst mit Curtis statt mit Colonel Hsu spricht. Curtis wird mit dem Spieler sprechen und ihm alle Informationen geben, allerdings kann der Spieler die Bombe aus der Mülltonne nicht entnehmen. * Es kann vorkommen, dass nachdem man Crenshaw den Anschlag angehängt hat, dass Curtis im Kontrollturm bleibt und seinen Funkspruch durchgibt. Ein Dialog mit ihm endet nur im selben Dialog, als hätte man ihn im Kontrollturm gefunden. Ein möglicher Fix dafür ist es, für 24 Stunden in einem Bett zu schlafen. Ein anderer Fix ist zum Eingang von Camp McCarran zu reisen, um Curtis Position zu korrigieren. * Manchmal wenn der Spieler versucht die Bombe zu entschärfen wird die Bahn losfahren, sobald man den Bahnhof betritt, selbst wenn man sich ohne Zwischenstopp auf den Weg dortin macht. * Ein Bug sorgt dafür, dass Victor zufällig erscheint, während man Curtis belauscht und die Treppe blockiert. Curtis wird seinen Funkspruch nicht durchgeben und die Einschienenbahn wird explodieren, egal was er Spieler macht. * Nachdem man Curtis erfolgreich belauscht hat, kann das Verlassen des Kontrollturmes dazu führen, dass Begleiter vor dem Turm stehen bleiben. Damit sie dem Spieler wieder folgen muss man sie ansprechen, sie warten lassen und dann den Spieler wieder folgen lassen. * Beendet man die Quest ohne die Einschienenbahn gerettet zu haben, wird Hsu dem Spieler keine Verstärkung für Bitter Springs gewähren, was dazu führt, dass die Quest Ein Retter in der Not nicht lösbar wird. Jedoch kann man mit Erreichen des “Beliebt”-Rufes Colonel Hsu um Verstärkung bitten, bevor man diese Quest Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo beendet. * Sollte man den Kontrollturm verlassen, während man den Funkspruch hören sollte und dann per Schnellreise woanders hinreist, wird Curtis nach ca. 3 Stunden erscheinen und den Spieler fragen, was er hier (im Kontrollturm) macht. Seltsamerweise macht er das in einer anderen Sprache mit normalen Untertiteln. Beendet man die Konversation, wird Curtis zurück nach Camp McCarran gehen. Man kann jedoch nicht mehr Curtis beim Durchgeben seines Funkspruches belauschen. * Ein Bug kann passieren, wenn man einen schlechten Ruf bei der RNK hat und die Quest auf Seiten der Legion startet: Bessert sich der Ruf bei der RNK und spricht man mit Curtis darüber, verschwindet die Bombe in der Mülltonne und der Kontrollturm bleibt für immer leer. * Es kann vorkommen, dass der Spion nie erscheint, egal welche Uhrzeit und welcher Wochentag gerade ist. Die einzige Lösung ist, zu einem früheren Speicherstand zurückzukehren. * Sollte Boyd in den Verhörraum gesperrt sein, nachdem man Silus befragt hat, ist es nicht möglich mit ihr zu sprechen und die Quest zu beenden. Man kann sie aus dem Raum herauslocken in dem man im gegenüberliegenden Raum einen Soldaten schlägt ohne ihn zu töten. * Sollte Curtis einen Schusswechsel im Turm initiieren, kann es sein, dass Pikzehn aus dem Nichts erscheint. * Muss der Spieler Colonel Hsu überzeugen, als Teil der Quest Ein Retter in der Not Verstärkung nach Bitter Springs zu schicken während diese Quest aktiv ist, muss man wie folgt vorgehen: In der Einschienenbahn die Bombe entschärfen, direkt von dort zum Eingang von Camp McCarran schnellreisen und dann direkt zu Colonel Hsu gehen und er wird zustimmen, Truppen nach Bitter Springs zu schicken. Geht man zurück zur Einschienenbahn wird diese abfahren und explodieren. Dies ist eine Notlösung, wenn man Ein Retter in der Not beenden möchte, ohne dass die Einschienenbahn in die Luft fliegt. * Nachdem man die Bombe entschärft und Curtis bei Hsu als Spion entlarvt wurde, führt eine Rückkehr zur Einschienenbahn dazu, dass das gesamte RNK-Personal den Spieler angreift. * Es kann vorkommen, dass sich die Bombe nicht bei der Mülltonne beim Ticketschalter erscheint. * Der Spieler kann manchmal nicht mehr mit Carrie Boyd reden, sollte man Silus beim ersten Betreten des Verhörraumes getötet haben. Dies kann besonders dann passieren, wenn man Silus davon überzeugt, dass man für Caesar arbeitet und ihn dann weiter angreift, wenn Boyd den Spieler auffordert den Raum zu verlassen, sobald Silus nicht mehr als aggressiv gilt. Es scheint, dass kein Dialog mehr mit Boyd geführt werden kann, sollte dies passieren. Dies kann am PC behoben werden, indem man Silus mittels Konsolenbefehlen wiederbelebt und erneut mit ihm spricht. Hat der Spieler einen Sprachskill von mindestens 50, kann man Silus androhen, ihn zu verprügeln. Wählt man diese Option, zählt Silus zwar als aggressiv, greift aber nicht an. Dann muss der Spieler Silus noch einmal töten und sollte dann mit Boyd außerhalb des Verhörraumes reden können. * Manchmal kann eine unsichtbare Wand dazu führen, dass man die Einschienenbahn nicht betreten kann, wenn man Hsu nicht von der Bombe berichtet hat. Um dies zu verhindern muss man Hsu berichten, dass man Curtis getötet hat und dann so schnell wie möglich zur Einschienenbahn zu laufen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ist der Spieler jedoch zu langsam und die Quest wird fehlschlagen. Am PC kann man die Quest mit dem Konsolenbefehl zurücksetzen, was den Glitch behebt und es dem Spieler ermöglicht, die Bahn zu betreten. * Nachdem man die Einschienenbahn gesprengt, kann man Colonel Hsu immer wieder sagen, wer die Bahn gesprengt hat, was es möglich macht, eine unendliche Anzahl an Kronkorken zu erhalten. Dies kann auch dann noch gemacht werden, nachdem man Curtis berichtet, dass man die Einschienenbahn erfolgreich zerstör hat. * Hilft man der Legion dabei, die Einschienenbahn zu zerstören, aber hat man einen zu niedrigen Sprachskill oder ist der Ruf bei der RNK nicht gut genug, muss man Curtis sagen: "Hsu lässt mich nicht helfen". Curtis wird dem Spieler trotzdem erzählen, dass er die Bombe deponieren soll. Ein Glitch kann passiern, der es unmöglich macht, die Bombe zu deponieren, was es unmöglich macht, diese Quest zu beenden. Die Einschienenbahn kann danach immer noch genutzt werden. * Tötet man Curtis und berichtet Hsu davon, führt die Dialogoption "Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um das Informationsleck mehr machen." dazu, dass die Quest unlösbar wird; nachdem man die Bombe entschärft hat, verhält sich die Einschienenbahn so, als wäre sie explodiert und wird unbenutzbar und kann nicht dazu verwendet werden, den Strip zu betreten. Kehrt man zu Hsu zurück, gibt es keine weiteren Dialogoptionen dazu. Die einzige Lösung dafür ist, zu einem früheren Speicherstand zurückzukehren. * Nachdem man die Quest gestartet hat, muss man unbedingt den Schlüssel für den Kontrollturm von Lt. Boyd besorgen, bevor man Silus verhört. Sollte man Silus verhören und töten, macht es das unmöglich mit Boyd zu sprechen oder den Schlüssel von ihr zu stehlen. Dies macht die Quest unlösbar, da sie die einzige ist, die dem Spieler den Schlüssel zum Kontrollturm gibt. * Tötet man Crenshaw, bevor man in der Quest dazu aufgefordert wird, wird man an der Stelle, an der man ihn getötet hat, von seiner Leiche/was davon übrig ist begrüßt. Crenshaw zählt jedoch immer noch als tot, was diese Quest unlösbar macht. Die einzige Lösung dafür ist, zu einem früheren Speicherstand zurückzukehren. * Arbeitet man für die Legion kann es passieren, dass der Zug den Bahnhof nach platzieren der Bombe nicht verlässt, was diese Quest unlösbar macht; Siehe "Behebungen" auf dieser Seite für mögliche Lösungen. * Nachdem man die Bombe entschärft hat, kann man nicht mit Colonel Hsu reden, um die Quest zu beenden. * Betritt man McCarran gegen 23:00 Uhr kann man beobachten, wie Curtis von seinem Büro Richtung Kontrollturm geht. Der Spieler kann ihm folgen, aber sollte er entdeckt werden, wird Curtis ihn mit den Worten "Ich hoffe Sie finden ihn." ansprechen und er wird zurück ins Terminal gehen. Initiiert man ein zweites Mal einen Dialog wird er wieder umdrehen und hinausgehen. Wartet man etwa 10 Minuten bevor man selbst hinausgeht sollte Curtis weit genug gegangen sein, dass man ihm folgen kann, ohne dass man entdeckt wird. * Manchmal kann man Curtis nicht belauschen, bis man ganz oben auf der Treppe steht, ohne dass man bemerkt wird. Eine Stimme wird sagen "Sie sind zu nahe, Seamus." und der Schleichstatus wird sich auf ACHTUNG ändern und Curtis wird nach dem Spieler suchen. Hat man einen Stealth Boy wird er sagen, dass er sowieso Besseres zu tun hat. Er bleibt jedoch stehen wo er ist und wenn man ihn anspricht und sagt, dass er ein Spion ist, wird er angreifen. Dies heißt, dass man keine Beweise für die Bombe findet und sie nicht entschäfen kann. Spricht man mit Colonel Hsu, wird er trotzdem sagen, dass man die Bombe entschäfen soll. Tut man dies, wird die Bahn trotzdem losfahren und explodieren, obwohl der Questlog etwas anderes sagen wird. (Dies ist nicht direkt ein Glitch, sondern ist eine Auswirkung von Wildes Ödland.) * In manchen Fällen geschieht ein Bug, bei dem Curtis ständig das Flughafenterminal verlässt und wieder betritt. Die Ursachen dafür sind vielfältig und dies führt dazu, dass diese Quest unlösbar wird, selbst wenn man Curtis vom Spion erzählt. * In manchen Fällen wird Curtis einfach außerhalb des Kontrollturmes stehen und sich nicht bewegen, außer um den Spieler zu fragen, was er hier macht. Danach wird er bleiben wo er ist und nicht ins Terminalgebäude zurückgehen. Es gibt aber trotzdem eine Möglichkeit, die Quest auf Seiten der Legion zu beenden: Curtis verletzen und ihn so ins Terminalgebäude zurücklocken. Nachdem man das Gebäude betreten hat, muss man ein paar Stunden warten. (Achtung: Sind Feinde in der Nähe, kann man nicht warten; man muss daher warten, bevor Curtis dem Spieler ins Gebäude folgt.) Nachdem man gewartet hat, wird sich Curtis im Gebäude befinden und man kann den Dialog beginnen, der es ermöglicht, die Quest auf Seiten der Legion zu starten. * Man kann einem Glitch mit Corporal Sterling begegnen, nach dem man die Quest beendet hat. Für ihn hat man die Quest nie beendet und er wird immer noch das Licht im Kontrollturm erwähnen, auch denn er sich bereits im Camp Forlorn Hope befindet. * Ein wiederholbarer Bug erlaubt es einem, immer wieder 100 Kronkorken zu erhalten, wenn man für die Legion gearbeitet hat. Nachdem man Crenshaw getötet hat muss man Colonel Hsu berichten, dass Crenshaw die Einschienenbahn zerstört hat und er Sprengstoff und Pläne hatte sowie ein Geständnis abgelegt hat, bevor er gestorben ist. * Verlässt man die Einschienenbahn, nachdem man die Bombe entschärft hat, fährt die Bahn los und explodiert. Fehlerbehebungen Hat man den Spion getötet und Hsu von ihm erzählt und möchte dennoch die Einschienenbahn vor der Zerstörung bewahren, kann man hier (englisch) Anleitungen für einen selbstgebastelte Mini-Mod befolgen und die Explosion verhindern und die Quest beenden (funktioniert nicht für alle, hier (englisch) ist eine alternative Methode). Möchte man auf der Xbox 360-Version die Explosion verhindern, muss man den Eventauslöser umgehen. Dies funktioniert so, dass man auf das Geländer neben dem Zug springt und diesem bis zur Bahn folgt. GEPATCHT Hat man den Spion getötet ohne ihn belauscht zu haben und die Bombe später entschärft, gibt es keine Dialogoptionen, die Quest zu beenden. Die Lösung dafür ist, auf einen Speicherstand zurückzugehen, bei dem man die Bombe noch nicht entschärft hat und die Einschienenbahn in die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Dies sollte einem die Dialogoptionen geben, um die Quest zu beenden. Eine mögliche Lösung für mehrere Probleme sind folgende Konsolenbefehle: :: :: :: dann muss man mit Hsu reden und dann :: eingeben. Dies führt mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu, dass man die Quest beenden kann und die Einschienenbahn intakt bleibt. Hat man einen negativen Ruf mit der RNK wird man bei Sichtkontakt beschossen. Dies kann vermieden werden, in dem man sich gleichzeitig als RNK-Mitglied verkleidet und einen Stealth Boy verwendet. Dies macht es möglich, mit Colonel Hsu zu reden, ohne angegriffen zu werden. (Achtung: Dies funktioniert nicht bei jedem. Bei einem User des englischen Fallout Wiki hat es teilweise funktioniert: von einigen RNK-Mitgliedern wurde er angegriffen, aber nicht von Colonel Hsu). Hilft man der Legion und die Einschienenbahn explodiert nicht, muss man nach New Vegas schnellreisen und dann mit der Einschienenbahn nach Camp McCarran zurückfahren; die Bahn wird gleich darauf wieder losfahren und explodieren. (Hat für einige Spieler der englischen Fallout Wiki funktioniert, für andere nicht; ist somit UNBESTÄTIGT) Viele Spielprobleme auf der Xbox 360 können behoben werden, in dem man das Spiel auf die Festplatte der Konsole installiert. Hinter den Kulissen * "I Put a Spell on You" (der engl. Titel der Quest) ist ein Song der 1956 von Screamin' Jay Hawkins geschrieben wurde. en:I Put a Spell on You es:Hechizado pl:Zaklinam Cię ru:Шпиономания uk:Шпигуноманія Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas RNK Quests